Al otro lado de la Puerta
by amynaoko
Summary: Te amo Bombón Y yo te Odio, Seiya.....


Hola!!!

jeje, todavia ando por aqui, y aunque tengo pendiente algunas actualizaciones, les traigo este one-shot, lo hice para un concurso de fics de serena-seiya, jejej, me esforze por crear algo diferente para esta hermosa pareja, y creo que lo logre, y aunque no pude ganar el concurso estoy feliz con este fic.

Dedicado a padfoot Kou, gracias toosan por ayudarme y corregirme en este fic, aunque sea por telefono, Always by your side...

Y a todas aquellas que leen mis fics, gracias!!

Es un AU

* * *

A otro lado de la Puerta

Miraba distraídamente al frente simulando prestar atención al presidente del consejo estudiantil. Y en ocasiones miraba las estadísticas en la hoja, como si la economía o todas estas estupideces le importaran.

Escucho claramente como su compañera golpeaba insistentemente el lápiz en la mesa, incluso como movía los pies ansiosa por escaparse de la sala, y como observaba el reloj creyendo que si lo miraba cada segundo este avanzaría más rápido.

La miro dibujar algo y cuando se sonrojo y esa sonrisa estupida se formo en su rostro, supo que había dibujado un corazón con su nombre. Por un instante el salir de la sala e ir a vomitar parecía una buena idea.

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada, ellos fueron los encargados de terminar los últimos arreglos y llevarse miles de papeles que tenían que ser entregados a sus compañeros. Ella volvió a mirar el reloj mientras decía palabras sin sentido, su paciencia tenia limites y ella los había rebasado hace mucho.

- Vamos Tsukino, no creo que tu novio te deje por otra solo por llegar un poco tarde o es que acaso te consideras tan poca cosa – Sonrió triunfante cuando ella lo miro indignada y pudo ver el odio en sus ojos azules.

La chica siguió arreglando los papeles ignorándolo, creándose ese ambiente incomodo cada vez que estaban solos.

El la miro mientras ella peleaba con los miles de reportes que tenían que ser archivados, por un instante sintió lastima por ella.

Ella escribía los informes con su perfecta letra, y en sus ojos se veían cristalinas lágrimas que exigían salir, se acerco y le tomo la mano deteniendo la letra.

-Vamos deja eso y vete – La mirada de sorpresa de ella casi valía la pena el esfuerzo – yo terminare el trabajo por ambos.

-Pero es demasiado para una sola persona, terminarías muy tarde …

-Jajaja, tal vez para ti seria imposible Tsukino, pero para mi nada es imposible – Se aparto el cabello que le caía en los ojos – Después de todo soy un Prodigio.

La rubia no dijo nada y se levanto preparando sus cosas, miro al joven que estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, con la mirada aburrida hacia la calle. Sonrió al saber que en unos instantes estaría al lado de Darien.

-Que sonrisa, me pregunto por que entonces la prisa de llegar con tu novio

Las mejillas de Tsukino estallaron en color cuando la voz del delegado estallo en su cerebro con esa insinuante voz.

Trato de ignorarlo como siempre, pero al ver la sádica sonrisa que tenia, y ver como sus ojos la miraban sintió su sangre hervir, el no era nadie para verla de esa manera. Camino hacia el, sintiendo como ese odio se extendía por todo su cuerpo, el la desvestía con la mirada, la miraba como si fuera algo que se usa en un instante y de avienta al otro lado de la pared cuando ha sido terminado de usar.

Levanto la mano con la intención de golpearlo pero antes de que lograra su objetivo, el le detuvo la mano en el aire, la sujeto con mas fuerza de la que debiera y sonrió cuando ella dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Te lo dije Serena, nunca mas permitiré que me golpes de nuevo.

-Idiota – Grito ella tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre de el – Suéltame, no me toques

-No te preocupes no tengo intensiones de tocar a "alguien" como tu - Le soltó la mano y ella se fue un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza.

Ella se volteo furiosa mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba hacia la salida, solo quería correr a los brazos de Darien.

Se detuvo en la puerta mirando al joven de cabellos negros que se acercaba al escritorio para continuar el trabajo que ella había abandonado.

-No me llames jamás por mi nombre, no te lo permito, tu no eres nadie - Lo miro desafiante mientras el levantaba la mirada y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que harían morir a mas de la población femenil de la escuela.

-Serena – Dijo mientras sonreía mas ampliamente y descansaba su rostro entre sus manos - Serena, pequeña Serena yo no necesito tu permiso para nada, te llamare como quiera, Bombón.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, JAMAS DEJARIA QUE TE ME ACERCARAS, EN TUS SUEÑOS KOU…

El golpe en la puerta hizo que el cristal de la ventana retumbara y por un instante pareció como si se estrellara en mil pedazos.

Ella caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, molesta con ese idiota, tratando de ignorar esos comentarios, simplemente no valían la pena, el no valía la pena, solo merecía odio, y ella solo podía odiar a alguien en el mundo y ese era Kou Seiya.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y emprendió el camino a casa, era bastante tarde, camino despacio disfrutando de la soledad y del silencio. 

Y al entrar a su pequeño departamento lo golpeo la realidad de su soledad, dejo la mochila en cualquier lugar mientas el se dejo caer al sofá, dejando a su mente descansar.

Y aunque lo negara, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su cabello, su voz, desde que la había visto se había vuelto parte de sus pensamientos, interrumpía sus sueños y en su vida.

Apretó fuertemente su mano tratando de sentir al máximo su piel, recordando su aroma, esa mirada que solo era para el.

Abrió los ojos negándose a despertar del sueño que se producía una vez que se cerraba la puerta, mas allá de ella la odiaba, buscaba cualquier medio para hacerla sufrir, y su mayor placer en la vida era verla en dificultades o derramando lágrimas. Pero una vez que la puerta era cerrada ella se volvía la luz de su vida, cada acción que realizaba era por estar un instante más cerca de ella, por ver esa mirada solo dirigida a el.

Las lagrimas se deslizaban suavemente, la vista se volvía borrosa, se aferraba al instante en que había tocado su piel, y sentía deseos de matar a aquel que se atrevía a rozar sus labios, unos que nunca había probado, que tal vez nunca probaría pero que le pertenecían.

Esa niña que había entrado en su vida, en su mente, esa que le había robado la cordura, donde ella entraba en su mente a cada instante, llevándolo hacia un mundo donde ella lo amaba. Donde el era capaz de amarla, donde no tuviera que odiarla.

Por que la Odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma, al tal grado de desear que muriera, de ser el quién la liberara de esa vida, acariciando suavemente su cuello, robando cada uno de sus suspiros, besándola hasta el fin, acariciando su cuerpo al borde de la muerte y ayudándola a cruzar ese rió.

Pero también la Amaba, tanto como a su vida, por que la necesitaba para respirar cada día, por que al verla en las mañanas nacía y eso le permitía seguir adelante, por que su vida dejaba de tener importancia cuando no la veía, deseaba su felicidad incluso a costa de su vida propia, y si ella se lo pidiera el mismo se quitaría la vida, cubriéndola con su sangre y dándole como ofrenda su corazón.

Dos extremos irreconciliables, sentimientos tan opuestos que se mezclaban en el, robándole la poca cordura que le quedaba, viviendo en el odio, muriendo en el amor.

Se levanto del sofá, y se dirigió al baño, tal vez una ducha era lo que necesitaba para despejar un poco la mente, pera hacer que ella se marchara un rato de su piel. Se quito la camisa dejándola en el cesto, y miro su rostro en el espejo del baño, las lagrimas secas en sus ojos azules, las marcas negras bajo ellos productos de las largas noches de insomnio, la cicatriz que le había quedado la primera vez que ella le golpeo, cada detalle de su rostro, miro inclusive su propia mente deseando que la vida terminara pronto y lo alejaran de ella, sabiendo que ella nunca seria suya, ella solo le odiaba, y eso estaba bien para el, por que solo a el lo odiaba, esos ojos azules solo lo miraba a el, esa mirada era solamente de ellos.

Miro distraídamente el espejo, cuando un resplandor dorado apareció, y encontró sus ojos a través del cristal, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cabello que parecía inundarle la mente con sus hilos dorados, ella le miraba anhelándolo, ella que se aparecía cada noche ahora estaba tan cerca de el, buscando su piel…

Trato de acercarse a ella, pero entonces sintió como ese odio le inundaba de nuevo, miro su rostro sonriente al otro lado, y levanto la mano con la intención de golpearla, de alejarla de su vida, de recobrar el alma que le había robado, y al descargar el golpe en el vidrio este se estrello lanzando miles de pedazos que cortaron su piel, dejando grandes marcas, la sangre broto de su cuerpo deslizándose, y el grito le hizo saber que su amor siempre dolería.

Y aunque había roto el cristal, aun cuando había cortado su piel, ella aun le miraba y se abrió paso a través del vidrio roto, toco su mano ensangrentada, la deslizo a su mejilla llenándola de sangre y el sintió su calor envolviéndolo, y acerco su otra mano al espejo sintiendo el inmenso dolor al atravesar el cristal y romperlo, la piel se rasgo manchando la blanca pared de carmesí, logro alcanzar el otro lado y tomo su cintura, sacándola de ese mundo tan lejos de el, ella se deslizaba suavemente por el vidrio mientras que la piel de el era cortada y la sangre escapaba, y grito de dolor, la rubia sonrió y junto sus labios con el dejando el dolor de lado, dejando la vida, solo sintiendo el embriagante sabor de la muerte en ella, si ella lo llevaba a la muerte con un beso, el feliz tomaría ese sendero.

Y al sacarla ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre el, sus cuerpos rozándose, sus mentes en contacto, labios que exigían ser besados, y el aprovecho cada segundo, dejando rojas marcas en su piel, mordiendo su cuello, marcándola como su propiedad, manos que se deslizaron bajo la piel, prendas que desaparecían, palabras que se decían en silencio, cuerpos conociéndose en la oscuridad de sus mentes, y al conocer su cuerpo supo que el cielo y el infierno son separados por una línea tan delgada que se vuelve invisible, tan corta que cruzarla es tan fácil aunque sabes que no hay retorno.

Atrapo mas su cuerpo fundiéndose en ella, beso su alma, disfruto de la muerte y la resurrección en un instante, y cuándo ella se acomodo en el espacio de su cuerpo no pudo más que susurrarle esas palabras que no se atrevía a decir.

-Te amo Bombón

Ella le sonrió mientras se levantaba de su cuerpo, no sintiendo ninguna pena en mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, y le sonrió, con esos ojos que le encantaban, amaba tanto sus ojos, un día se los sacaría y los pondría en una caja dorada solo para poder verlos siempre.

-Y yo te Odio, Seiya

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeo de nuevo, se encontraba en el suelo del baño, cubierto por su propia sangre y sudor, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y el dolor de los cristales incrustados le perforaba la razón, sintió como se moría y solo pudo mirar como ella desaparecía por el espejo roto, miro su mano y el agujero que tenia en ella, le provoco una sonrisa.

-Aun así valió la pena – Su cabeza golpeo de nuevo el piso, mientras se perdía en el infierno que el mismo había escogido.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba, la rubia caminaba contenta por los pasillos, la cita con su querido darien había sido perfecta, y esa sonrisa estupida no se borraría en su rostro, no importara lo que pasara. 

Y entonces algo no concordaba, Kou se acercaba a ella tranquilamente, tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre, la miro un instante cuando cruzo con ella con esa sonrisa burlona que parecía tener tatuada en el rostro, sin embargo se veía mas pálido de lo normal, y en la mano derecha llevaba varios vendajes, y la sangre había comenzado a inundarlos, mostrándose una mancha roja en ellos, y cuándo el se alejo no pudo mas que preocuparse, se volteo viendo al chico alejarse y le grito, sinceramente preocupada.

-Hey, Kou, te encuentras bien?

El joven detuvo sus pasos, pero nunca volteo, levanto su mano vendada, mostrando la sangre que manchaba las vendas, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, Bombón.

Fin

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Muchas gracias por terminar de leer, les gusto? o quieren matarme como de costumbre?, bueno, dudas o reclamos dejen un review..No garantizo actualizar pronto ya que ultimamente estoy planeando fics de Ouran y Prince of tennis, pero les prometo que terminare todos mis fics

Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
